


out of breath (bad habits)

by sereneguillotines



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereneguillotines/pseuds/sereneguillotines
Summary: Dream isn’t sure when this habit of his started, but it definitely started with realizing, firstly, that George is incredibly pretty (in the way neither boys nor girls tend to be), and secondly, that George is incredibly expressive on stream.(Dream develops a habit of edging himself while watching George's streams. Then, he decides to jerk off while they call. It goes better than he could've imagined)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 566
Collections: MCYT





	out of breath (bad habits)

**Author's Note:**

> an extra special thank you to @/L1teralT4ash for the prompt: 'Dream realises hes edging himself during one of George's streams, he doesnt get caught, like maybe he isnt in a vc just watching like a one shot type thing? Maybe he does it a few times and then gets caught by George one time?'  
> i know this fic is not exactly the prompt given + it was a little bit out of my comfort zone, but hopefully, its good enough !!
> 
> anyway, hope yall enjoy this quick, self-indulgent fic <3

Dream isn’t sure when this habit of his started, but it definitely started with realizing, firstly, that George is incredibly pretty (in the way neither boys nor girls tend to be), and secondly, that George is incredibly expressive on stream.

After these revelations, Dream just couldn’t keep his mind off of the way George regularly contorted his features into expressions of joy, surprise, and even pain on stream. Every time George streamed, regardless of the time difference, Dream made sure to drag himself awake at ass o’clock just to watch.

Then, he starts getting hard while watching George _. _

Dream initially thought it was a fluke. Just dudes being bros, or more specifically, just dudes getting hard from looking at their bro’s (beautifully emotive) facial expressions. But then, it happens over and over and over again. Regardless of how tired he is, his dick starts to chub up the moment he looks at George. 

Eventually, he gives in. 

The first time his self-restraint breaks down is to a soundtrack of George’s giggles, George’s whines, George’s yelling. The sounds filter through his headphones as he palms himself through his joggers. He gets close embarrassingly fast, so he forces himself to put his hands on the tops of his thighs until the burning, deep in his stomach disappears. His breaths grow slightly erratic as he tries to calm himself. After he’s sufficiently relaxed down to semi-hardness, he pulls his length out of his sweats and runs his fingers along the protruding veins. He smears the pre-come gathering around the tip of his cock down the rest of his length, giving it a slight sheen in the right light.

George’s reluctant whines ring in Dream’s ear. He’s lucky enough to occasionally hear his name in that tone of voice, but he wants to hear it in  _ other  _ situations. George is close to slaying the Ender Dragon, so Dream allows himself to keep stroking up and down his cock. He uses his other hand to cup and massage his balls. Low moans push past his lips and he gets closer and closer. He’s determined to finally release, so both hands speed up their ministrations to George’s lovely tones.

He comes harder than he has in  _ months. _

Dream knows it’s not the most  _ ethical,  _ per se, to think about his best friend like this, but he indulges anyway. Anytime George streams, Dream edges himself–only granting himself when George beams and waves his viewers goodbye.

It’s to the point where it starts getting difficult to record with George. All Dream wants to do is stare at the other boy’s facecam in favour of the game they’re recording. He manages to put his urges aside through–Dream is a strong man. However, if he secretly jacks off while rewatching their videos, eyes glued to George’s face and ears on constant alert for George calling his name, well that’s only known to him and him alone.

But, this indulgence soon becomes a habit, and this habit soon spirals into an addiction.

-

Dream’s  _ problem  _ culminates when George texts him, asking if Dream wants to play Minecraft with him. Just the two of them, for fun. He swiftly replies back, telling George that he’d love to call, but he’s tired so he’ll just watch George play. A white lie and a half should be alright, right?

They click on to their customary call settings on Discord–Dream with his camera off and George with his camera on and an extra sparkle in his eye. A cheerful ‘ _ Hey Dream _ ’ on the other end makes Dream break into a grin of his own, and he returns the greeting. George opens Minecraft, starts sharing his screen, and starts a stream of chatter about his day. Dream hums in agreement at the appropriate times, but he’s distracted by the thrum of excitement reverberating throughout his body–he alone gets to enjoy George now.

Dream watches as George navigates easily through the game, he seems to be continuing a private survival game. It seems to be more focused on the little things, like building a nice house and setting up efficient farming systems, and playing with redstone systems–the things that they tend to overlook when they all play together. Dream’s heart aches at the domesticity of it all. It’s not as much action and drama as George’s usual Minecraft content, but George’s focused expression is enough for Dream’s cock to ache as well.

He pulls his length out of his sweats and allows it to rest on his thigh. The fabric drags against the head and he exhales with heavy satisfaction. He circles a few fingers around it and lightly smacks his leg with his cock.

“Um, Dream? You’re a bit quiet today.” Concern twists George’s words and Dream feels a bit bad making him worry.

“It’s nothing, I’m just a bit tired, that’s all.” One more white lie won’t hurt.

“Okay,” Good, George bought it, “Let me know if I can do anything to help.” He earnestly continues on, “I’d really do anything for you.”

Dream doesn’t say,  _ I’d feel better if you let me watch you finger yourself on camera.  _ He opts for a teasing tone, “Don’t worry yourself over me, Georgie. Enjoy the game–your house is really nice by the way.”

George puffs up with pride, “Thank you! I spent a lot of time on it.”

The two spend the call in relative silence, with George casually playing and Dream watching. He loosely pumps himself to hardness, then once he’s sure his mic can’t pick up the filthy squelching sounds, he starts to thrust into his hand.

George suddenly gasps on the other end and an incoherent string of mumbling follows. He must’ve run into some mobs. On the brink of orgasm, Dream takes this as a sign to stop. His chest heaves as he constricts his fingers around the base of his cock–he’s not going to waste his precious opportunity.

Once he’s relatively soft again, he starts again. This time, he’s more unrestrained, fucking into his hand as he watches George chew his lip. He wants to kiss the other boy until his lips look like that (red and raw and beautiful). 

Then, George asks him some stupid question. Dream forces himself to stop  _ again,  _ and after catching his breath once more, asks, “Sorry, what did you say?”

He engages in the pleasantries and clips his answers.  _ Please stop making me talk, George. _

When their brief conversation finishes, Dream sighs in relief. He’s so fucking frustrated at this point and he doesn’t think he can hold off any longer. He fists his cock, determined to finally achieve sweet, sweet release after the tortuous hour. A few jerks of his hand already get him close, and George laughing, bright as the sun, in his ear pushes him right to the brink.

As he feels heat coil in his stomach, he clicks out and navigates back to the call, “George, I’ll be right back. Give me a few.”

He hears a breathy laugh, “Ok, Dream,” through his headset. God, what he wouldn’t give to hear George, needy and delicate, underneath him. He’d fuck George until the other man is addicted to the sensation of Dream inside his pretty hole. 

He comes with a low groan, white streaks spurting onto his stomach. Panting fills the air as he comes down from his long-awaited high. The thrill of having George on a private call in his ear as he secretly rubs one out is intoxicating.

A few moments of white noise, then a small voice asks, “Dream? Are you, are you wanking off?”

_ Holy shit. _

In his attempt to only mute, not deafen (half the fun is listening to the expressive and distinct noises George makes),  _ he missed the mute button. _

Which means George heard him shamelessly orgasm into his hand while on a call with his best friend.

“T-tell me what you were doing.” It’s a shaky demand from George, but Dream can’t quite place the tone. It’s not disgust, perhaps it’s intrigue?

A quick peek at their call shows George with a flush painted from his cheeks down his lovely throat, pupils slightly blown. Not only is this prime jack off material,  _ George likes it.  _ Dream thought that he was disgusting, maybe George is just as bad.

“George, if I go too far, let me know.” The other boy nods in response, and Dream’s mouth stretches into a shark smile. “Good boy. Scoot back alright? I want to see everything.”

Dream watches as George obediently shifts his chair backwards so that his thighs are in view of the camera. There’s a small bulge in George’s shorts and his hands are folded over it in a shoddy attempt to hide his arousal. “Perfect. You’re so perfect, Georgie.”

“Dream!” George whines–what a sweet sound. He could listen to George whining his name forever and never get sick of it.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Please, can you turn your camera on? Don't have to show your face, just need you.” George’s eyes look at the floor, lashes casting long shadows on his cheeks.

Who is he to say no to such pretty begging? Dream fiddles with his camera, angling it downwards to show his thighs to his upper stomach, “Better?”

George answers with the desperation of a drowning man, “Yes, yes, thank you.”

“Tell me what you like about my cock.” He can’t believe he just said that, but Dream’s always been a little too hotheaded and a little too impulsive for his own good.

Thank goodness George immediately jumps on it, words falling out of his mouth, “Wanna to suck you off. Don’t know if I could fit the whole thing in my mouth but I’ll try really hard. Probably going to choke and drool all over it.” He looks directly into the camera, glassy-eyed and gasping, “Want you to fuck my throat until I cry.”

Fuck, he’s so hot. “You know, I felt so guilty getting off to you when you’re on stream, but then who makes such slutty faces anyway? You’re basically begging for your viewers to fuck you” Dream hears weak protests over the line and just laughs, “C’mon George, take your cock out. You must be  _ aching _ by now.”

George scrambles to do as he’s told, and once Dream finally sees George’s cock, he coos, “Aw, Georgie, you’re so small.”

“I’m average!” Ah, like his height.

“I could wrap my whole hand around it.” Dream watches for George’s reaction–a full bodied whimper.

The other boy responds with a meek sound, indignation seeping out of his voice, “You’re so much bigger than me.”

“You like it.” Dream states it like a fact. Of course George loves his cock. George is a cockslut. “Fuck, I’d destroy you.”

George makes lovely open mouthed gasps in response. His lips part, and all Dream wants to do is shove his fingers into George’s mouth.

“Oh you like that? You want me to wreck you? You want me to fuck your mouth so bad? I’d make you warm my fat cock, just make you sit there for  _ hours.  _ Punish you if you touch yourself. After I’m ready, then I’ll fuck your dirty mouth. I’d make sure to come down your throat too, it’s always good to keep little sluts fed. Not sure I’d let you come at all. Dirty bitch.”

From the words alone, George squirms desperately in his chair, hips erratically jerking upwards into his hands, “Dream, may I please come?”

Dream croons with delight, “Thank you for asking so nicely, Georgie!”

“Please, please,” George sobs, “Please let me come.” Tears trickle down his face as his entire body shakes and shivers. Every bone of his body is begging Dream for release.

God, Dream is never going to forget this sight. “Ok baby, come for me.”

Dream hears slurred cries of what might be  _ thank you, thank you, thank you so much Dream. _ Throughout this whole time, Dream has been slowly jerking himself off, and now, as George speeds up, so does he. It’s only a few moments before George spills over himself with a high keen, body curling inwards from how  _ good  _ the release is. Dream doesn’t last too long after that, loudly moaning as he comes for the second time today,and they spend the afterglow just watching each other’s video feeds.

Then, Dream angles his camera towards his face. “Hey George.”

The other boy looks up and really  _ sees  _ Dream for the first time. He offers a shy smile, “Hey Dream.”

Dream turns red and nervous under George’s gaze and awkwardly waves, “Thanks for that. And not making a big deal out of it.”

“Oh, now you’re embarrassed?” The crinkling of George’s eyes tell him that George is teasing him, then his eyes soften, “Dream, I really like you. When I said I’d do anything for you, I really meant it.”

“Me too, George. I, uh, really like you too.”

Blissed out and  _ happy,  _ the pair sits in  comfortable silence, breathing in the other's breaths.

-

“So, when are you going to fuck me for real, Dream?”

Dream sputters. “George!”

**Author's Note:**

> not me accidentally clicking into my pinned google docs tab (where i was writing this fic) in front of people jkfhsjkfhsd
> 
> as always, you can request a fic here (https://forms.gle/PNF52YBLexnYoXea6), kudos and comments are always appreciated, and most of all, thank you for reading 
> 
> edit [jan 30 2021]: and now i have a twitter! @/mxguillotines <3


End file.
